Hold on to me, Love
by Srta Lioncourt
Summary: Desde que foi levada daquele lugar... Ela encontrou um lar... em Meu coração... Jovem Haru se apaixona pela segunda vez, o que o levou a confessar seus sentimentos sem antes pensar nas possiveis conseqüências. Fic escrita por Pocochichi. Tradução autoriza


**_Hold on To me, Love_**

**Escrito por Pocochichi**

**Traduzido por Srta. Lioncourt**

_**Chamada: Eu não possuo direitos por Fruits Basket, Haru ou qualquer outro personagem usado nessa história! Por favor, leia, comente e aproveite! **_

**PRÓLOGO**

_**Tempo Presente**_

_Eu estou cansada de você._

_Não preciso mais de você._

Ela cravou uma faca no meu coração… Depois de tudo o que nós passamos juntos… Apenas para se machucar. Fisicamente. Mentalmente. Emocionalmente. Sempre se machucando. Chorando por dentro. Por que eu sinto falta?

A atmosfera do hospital era fria, assim como suas palavras. O dia estava quente, como a dor que eu sentia. Se espalhando devagar por todo o meu corpo estão minhas confusas emoções. Raiva. Tristeza. Confusão. Não posso deixar ninguém descobrir sobre nós dois. Eu devo guardar tudo para mim.

A caminhada do hospital até a minha casa foi dolorosamente longa. Eu refletia por horas e horas, remoendo minha dor. Eu não quero que ninguém veja o que eu estou sentindo. Eu vou trair meu próprio coração. As ruas estavam silenciosas. A atmosfera estava solitária. Eu andei pelos lugares onde costumávamos ficar. De mãos dadas. Sussurrando doces bobagens. Deixando meus dedos correrem por aquelas mechas negras. A abraçando. A beijando…

Merda... Como eu sinto falta dessas pequenas coisas...

Cheguei em casa na hora do jantar, para minha mãe não me bombardear com perguntas. Como se ela se importasse. Sentada em sua penteadeira o dia todo, tentando inúmeras coisas para fazer seu rosto parecer outra coisa. Eu não a entendo. Vou deixá-la fazendo as suas coisas. Eu farei as minhas.

Naquela noite, eu sentei próximo à janela de meu quarto. O que é realmente estranho... Normalmente eu jogo _vídeo-game_... Ou leio um mangá... Ou qualquer outra coisa. O céu escuro refletia o meu interior. Um buraco negro está me tragando... Devagar... Dolorosamente devagar. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Não me leve embora. Não me leve...

O dia seguinte foi muito difícil. Deixar eu e eu mesmo juntos no colégio. Evitei falar com o Momiji na classe. Eu não quero que ele saiba sobre a minha dor. Com sua natureza alegre e sua atitude _felicidade-sempre. _Minha dor é ultima coisa que ele deve vivenciar. A aula foi uma chatice, como sempre. Eu normalmente não presto a mínima atenção e copio as anotações do Momiji. Eu encarava o relógio, querendo cair fora... Literalmente. A dor dentro de mim construindo devagar… Devorando meu coração...

Quando finalmente a hora do lanche chegou, eu deixei a sala de aula antes que Momiji me alcançasse para me chamar para almoçar com Yuki, Kyo e Honda-san. Eu me desvencilhei de todo mundo. Eles não devem saber sobre nós dois. Eles têm a própria batalha para lutar... Especialmente o Yuki. Refleti, com as mãos em meus bolsos. Com a minha usual aparência sóbria, olhei pela janela e vi Yuki sentado no gramado, aproveitando seu almoço com Honda-san, Kyo e as duas amigas de Honda-san. Momiji também estava com eles. Talvez eu devesse juntar-me a eles, assim, eles nunca perceberiam que havia algo errado.

Assim que iniciei a trajetória até o gramado da escola, senti uma dor terrível em meu peito. O que poderia ser aquilo? Doía muito. De qualquer forma, continuei meu caminho.

"_Hey Haru"_ Disse Yuki, com um sorriso. Ele tem sorrido bastante ultimamente. "_Onde você esteve? Momiji disse que você simplesmente deu o fora..."_

Droga, eu não deveria ter feito isso...

"_Eu tinha uma coisa para fazer... Nada de mais"_

"_Nós estamos felizes por te-lo conosco, Hatsuharu-san",_ Honda-san sempre teve uma espécie de aura ao seu redor, uma bem especial. Ela faz com que todos a sua volta se sintam especiais. Qual é seu segredo, afinal? Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma pergunta de Momiji.

"_O que você achou daquela história, Haru? Eu achei ela super engraçada!"_ Disse Momiji, abrindo um pacote de balas. Ele com certeza tem algum problema com açúcar. Espere. Que história? Eu nao me lembro de ler nenhuma história na sala! Ah é... Eu não estava prestando atenção.

"_É... Foi bem engraçada",_ foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Essa foi a última coisa que disse antes que o horário do almoço terminasse.Eu e o coelho voltamos para a classe. Lá, eu continuei minha tarefa de ignorar a aula do dia. Matemática não é minha praia.Não vai fazer a dor desaparecer.

Depois da aula, eu fui com o Momiji até a Sede. Despedi dele e fui direto para casa... No entanto, fui impedido por um certo alguém.

"_Olá Hatsuharu, como foi seu dia na escola?"_

Não, ele não. Não... Não agora.

"_Foi normal"_

"_Que bom. Talvez tenha algum tempo para dividir... Faz realmente muito tempo que não o vejo.."_

Kuso, kuso... (Merda, Merda...)

"_Eu tenho lição de casa para fazer e, além do mais, tenho que estudar pra um teste de Matemática"_ Tentei inventar desculpas para me libertar de suas garras. Não funcionou. Ele se aproximou e colocou sua mão direita no meu rosto e sua mão esquerda no meu braço. Ele sorriu. Por que ele está sorrindo? Era um sorriso perturbador.

"_Lição de casa pode esperar... Eu sou mais importante... Além do mais, eu não acredito realmente que você seja do tipo que estuda..."_ Ele deixou sua mão direita escorregar pelo meu ombro, até os meus braços e me abraçou.

"_Venha comigo Hatsuharu. Hatori tem sido mau hoje. Shigure não foi bem um pouco legal..."_

Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, mas tive que perguntar...

"_E o Kureno?"_

Ele parou e me encarou de maneira assustadora. _"Ele tem trabalho para fazer." _E me guiou para a Casa Principal.

Algumas horas com ele pareceram algumas horas em uma câmara de torturas. Suas mãos. Aquelas frias e pálidas mãos! Me acariciando por horas em um quarto com apenas uma fonte de luz. Aquele frio sentimento percorria minha corrente sanguínea. Eu não posso... Não posso…

Não… Posso… Suportar… isso…

Apesar de tudo, consegui chegar em casa e fui direto para o meu quarto. Mamãe saíra de novo. Deixara o jantar para trás. Eu não gosto de comer quando estou nauseado. Pulei para dentro do chuveiro para limpar o que ele havia deixado para trás. Me senti nojento. Senti nojo. Não importava o quanto eu tentasse limpar meu corpo, ainda assim sentia seus toques.

Fui para minha cama e fiquei estirado lá por quatro horas... No meu quarto escuro... O vazio tinha aumentado... Estava me sugando... Não me leve embora… Não me leve…

Eu quase não dormi naquela noite. Acordei com o mais doloroso dos sentimentos no meu peito.

"_Arghh"_

Não acho que deveria ir para a escola... Mas não posso deixar que os outros descubram que há algo errado.

Me forcei a colocar o uniforme da escola e meus acessórios de sempre. A carona para mim e para o Momiji chegou. Nós dois estávamos quietos pela manhã. Eu não tinha nada para dizer, apenas remoendo a minha dor. Momiji apenas não tinha comido açúcar ainda. Fui até o meu armário e lá coloquei os meus sapatos. Então, para a classe eu fui...

O tempo estava passando... Quanto tempo demorará? Eu superei bem a primeira hora... Mas...essa dor... Eu não podia suportar a dor rasgando o meu coração. O suor começava a pingar de minha nuca... Minhas mãos tremiam... Eu não conseguia ficar sentado… Estava aberto… O vazio… Não me leve… Não me leve embora…

"_Arggh! ARGGH!" **KRASH! (Som de uma janela quebrada)**_

"_Haru!? O-oque.. é… Oh não! Não se preocupem! Saiam daqui imediatamente! Vou pegar ajuda!" _

Parou. A dor parou. Ela abandonou meu corpo por complete.

Depois daquele dia… Meu coração começou a se sentir melhor, quando Yuki conversou comigo depois do meu ato de vandalismo na sala. Eu contei para ele sobre nós. Foi muito bom me abrir e ter alguém com quem podia conversar. Agora… Só sobrou meu amor por ela. Minha amada desde que éramos jovens… Desde o começo eu queria abraçá-la…

**N/A: **O que acharam? Se tiver algum erro gramatical, por favor, me avisem! Tentarei trazer logo o próximo capítulo, mas estou trabalhando em muitos outros projetos, como one-shots e meu trabalho original. Ah sim, se você for um fã de Evanescence, vai perceber que esse título é o primeiro verso da música "My last Breath". De alguma forma… A letra dessa música me lembra o Haru. Eu deveria ter feito uma songfic… Ah… bem… Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo.

_Pocochichi_.

**N/T: **Bem espero ter feito uma boa adaptação... O que acharam? Lembrem-se de que a tradução foi autorizada pela autora, dêem-lhe os créditos pela bela obra em seu perfil, digitando no browser de seu navegador favorito fanfiction . net e então e poeticpocochichi, ou visite minha página, que contém o link.

Leiam, se possível, a obra original. É infinitamente superior à minha tradução

Até o próximo capítulo!

_Srta Lioncourt._


End file.
